


The Angel In My Eyes

by MistressMarishka



Series: RK1700 Oneshots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU ideas, Alternate Universe - Human, Hi I don't know what I'm doing, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Model!Connor, Model!Markus, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photographer!RK900, Possessive Behavior, RK900 is called Richard, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMarishka/pseuds/MistressMarishka
Summary: This began as anAU ideaby an Anon. I couldn't get the idea out of my mind so this is what came of it. Anon still hasn't revealed themselves, but this is for them. :D It is originallypostedon Tumblr, but I decided to upload it here as well (with a few small changes)





	The Angel In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I don't know how to write but I love writing. Why do I do it? I'm...not sure. It's fun, I guess. Enjoy! :D

There were only five minutes left. Richard quickly assembled his gift on the desk away from where he sat. A few hours prior to the photo shoot, he went to the local florist and bought the prettiest bouquet of flowers. He had a hard time deciding which ones would be perfect for the apple of his eye.

So he went with a random assortment, the florist recommended it because he couldn't choose. There were red roses, tulips, sunflowers and two more he couldn't remember the name to. His heart was pounding in his chest as he returned to the computer, processing the photos from the last shoot.

The man he had become obsessed with was an up and coming model. He already had a few pictures in the local magazine. Richard saw potential in him and was happy to be his photographer. They had been friends for a few years prior. What he didn't expect was to fall for him. Richard knew he was too weird for the man to like him back and it hurt when he couldn't express himself.

He got advice online, he didn't know what else to do, and someone mentioned being a secret admirer. Sending gifts to the person they adored until they're able to gain the courage to tell them how they feel. Richard didn't know how long that would take, he's already been dealing with this crush for months.

The knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts and the mouse under his palm went flying across the room. Richard cursed under his breath, he was always able to keep his cool. Calm and collected, but this man was special. He broke right through his barrier. He stood, quickly recovering the wireless mouse and placed it on the table before walking towards the door.

He cleared his throat and rubbed non-existant wrinkles out of his black button up shirt before opening the door.

"Richard!" His crush said as soon as his warm brown eyes landed on him.

Richard felt himself gulp. He couldn't quite handle how he always greeted him with that bright smile.

"C-connor. I hope you're doing well." He was proud that he didn't stutter too much and returned the smile.

"I am, I hope everything is alright with you too."

He nodded stepping aside and let him enter the studio. Richard felt a bit awkward but he took a big whiff as the man a few inches shorter than he whipped by. He couldn't place what he smelled like, some sort of cologne, he could tell. Whatever it was fit him nicely.

He followed Connor into the living room where he had the area set up for their new shoot.

"You uh...you got some more fan mail." He spoke simply, trying to make it seem like it didn't bother him. Deep down he wanted Connor to figure out it was him. He wished he didn't have to make it obvious, he could feel his heart thumping in his chest when Connor sent him a questioning look.

"I wonder who it is this time?" He spoke turning away when Richard gestured to the gift on the desk. Connor gasped, taking the bouquet into his arms. His eyes lit up, even a little pink dusted his perfect cheeks. Richard was suddenly incredibly nervous, he loved it. He could tell.

"This is so beautiful." He said softly. Suddenly it was a lot hotter in the room, Richard swore he started sweating. If he was, he was thankful he decided to wear black today. While Connor admired his gift, he turned to the bar and made himself a drink. This is going to be a long day.

"Oh?" He heard Connor talking from the other side of the wall. "They left a note this time."

Richard froze. Oh shit. He'd forgotten to move the poem he wrote off the desk, that plan wasn't supposed to go through yet. Now he was really sweating, beads forming at his forehead, but he couldn't move. He clenched the glass in his hand, he almost decided to toss it at the wall; making a distraction so he could get rid of it.

"My heart aches when I see you. I see happiness. I see hope, I see peace, I see love. Your eyes shine so brightly when you smile, bringing the world to its knees. How is it, being an angel on Earth? An angel without wings. I see a halo above your head when no one else does. How is it, being as perfect as you are. Are you aware of how my heart aches when I see you....you're not because I am afraid of angels."

There was a long silence. After what seemed like an eternity, Richard turned moving to see Connor's reaction to his poem. One he had written while he was half asleep. He was no writer or poet, he wrote down whatever came to him. Thankfully, he was smart enough to have it printed out instead of his own handwriting. Richard's eyes widened when he saw Connor wiping away tears. He didn't expect his poem to have such a big impact on his crush.

"This is so....so beautiful." He said seeing Richard standing there watching him. The taller's eyebrows furrowed. There was a mix of emotions running through his body, guilt for making him cry and sadness. He never wanted to upset Connor like this, even if it was tears of happiness. "I...I can't imagine anyone caring so much about me like this...I don't know who this is..." he spoke between sniffles.

Richard took some kleenex from his desk and handed it to him. "Seems whomever it is...really...loves you." He had to keep his composure. As he wrote in his poem, he was afraid. Afraid of rejection. Afraid of the angel standing before him. Connor couldn't find out it was him....he couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all emotional..." He spoke noticing Richard's grey eyes watching him.

"N-No...I-It's alright." He replied quickly. "Are you okay?" He asked wanting to pull Connor into a hug and hold him.

Connor used the tissues in his hand to clean his puffy face. "Yes, I'm okay. And thank you."

Richard nodded, knowing he was thanking him for being worried about him.

"How am I supposed to take pictures like this...?" Connor laughed softly. Richard didn't mean for this to happen and he was right. The shorter's eyes were red and his face was flushed slightly.

"Nothing a little makeup can't fix...." Richard replied, turning on his heel. He picked up the black box from the display nearby and returned to him. "We're only doing two today, a short session. Since you have to meet with the magazine editor later." He added.

Connor nodded, his gasped lightly. "That's right, I completely forgot." His sweet smile returned as he took the box from Richard's hands. "Thanks, I'm always forgetting."

Richard nodded, not knowing what to say. Connor placed the flowers down where he found them and moved to the vanity to fix his face. While Connor wasn't looking, Richard ran a hand through his short hair, sighing heavily. He had planned this for a while and he definitely did not expect this outcome. The poem was supposed to have been used on Connor's birthday, along with whatever present he decided to get.

He was so caught up in trying to keep his cool, he left it near the flowers.

He hoped that his heart would stop beating so hard, it was starting to make him feel lightheaded. After about ten minutes, Connor put everything back in the little box and turned to fix his clothes. It hadn't too long turned Fall, the heat had been pushed out by the cooler weather and the magazine that hired Connor wanted him to model in their new line of fall coats.

Richard prepared his camera, watching Connor out of the lens as he pulled the first coat over his shoulders.

"This one is too bulky. How would one even wear this?" He said struggling a bit with the large zipper and buttons.

It was amusing to Richard, who smirked behind the camera. It was obviously made for someone far larger than he. Connor was lean, he'd have to wear something his size. He wasn't sure why they wanted him to wear it, but it made him seem even smaller.

"How does it look?" He questioned, watching as Richard adjusted the focus.

"The buttons are clasped wrong." He replied.

Connor looked down, noticing his mistake and gave Richard a sheepish grin. He fixed the button and spun around in it. It was a nice dark emerald trench coat with a high collar. It was covering most of Connor's legs and it was definitely made for someone taller than him. It wasn't exactly Richard's style, but it would fit him better.

"That's good. Turn to me." He requested, angling the camera upwards. Connor looked at the camera and he took a set of photos. It was easy getting great ones because Connor was a natural. He faced away from him, turning over his shoulder but looking off to the distance. Richard took a few more.

He stood moving over to his computer where the pictures were already sent.

Richard let Connor sort through them and pick out the ones he thought the magazine would like.

It only took another thirty minutes before they had about six photos, three for each coat ready to be sent.

"Thanks for your hard work, Richard." He told him after he insisted on ordering food.

"It's my pleasure, Connor." He replied, taking a sip of his soda. He eyed him curiously as he picked at his takeout Chinese food. He must've been thinking about the poem. Richard glanced away when he saw Connor look up from his plate.

"Hey...uhm..." Connor started, but he paused hesitating on his next words.

Richard's grey eyes landed on him once more, acknowledging him.

"You don't happen to know who keeps sending me those gifts, do you?" The way his brows furrowed made Richard gulp thickly, he hoped Connor missed the move. This would've been the perfect opportunity to confess. Get it off his chest. It weighed on him like a heavy pressure. He felt his lip tremble, close to spilling words he felt was forbidden.

He believes he isn't good enough for Connor. He was perfection in his eyes, he would never see him the same way. That part hurt more than anything.

"No." He answered as sternly as he could. "You know me, I would've told you if I knew." He mustered a fake reassuring smile, he hoped it was good enough.

Connor's face hadn't changed, almost as if he knew he was lying.

"I wish I knew too."

Richard was thankful, but he also wasn't.

With the following weeks, Richard continued thinking of ways to confess. He could do it through a letter, with his name signed at the bottom. Perhaps another poem, this time mentioning himself in it. All of it was just frustrating and he found himself staying up late, there were bags forming under his eyes.

Love was a curse and a blessing. It showed you the person you could see yourself spending the rest of your life with but it was never an honest thing. It could always go south. Richard's phone buzzed in the dark, lighting up his room with the screen turning on. He groaned softly, wondering who could be texting him this late.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to focus on the small letters. It was from Connor, speak of the devil.

Richard almost ignored the message, but how could he? He tapped the screen and opened the new notification. Seems the magazine Connor was working for loved the photos, obviously. He was thanking him for being such a great friend, that hurt a bit, and for taking the photos for him. He mentioned being nothing without Richard, he physically winced at the words.

He knew Connor was just being appreciative, overly so, if you asked him. But he was alright with it since it was from him. Richard's hand trembled, he dropped the phone in his lap. He felt tingling in his eyes. He quickly closed them and took deep breaths. How could love be so painful? Like a sharp knife right into the beating organ but not enough to kill him.

The deep breaths worked, but his eyes were still blurry from nearly crying. Richard placed his phone back on the nightstand and turned over, he was sure he wasn't going get any sleep now.

His body had mercy on him, however, he was able to fall asleep. Even though it wasn't long before the sun was shining through his windows waking him up. He heard his phone buzzing again, seems there was another text on his phone. Richard flipped over, tossing the covers off of him. He groaned feeling the cold sweat all over him, this was becoming unhealthy.

He reached his phone and read the newest message.

It was Connor again. He left him a series of messages this time. He wondered why he just didn't call him. Connor was far too nice to call someone, even his friends, in the middle of the night.

Richard read over the messages and his frown grew until it was starting to strain his face. Connor had mentioned a friend of his called Markus, a very popular model. His face was everywhere, on billboards, in the magazines. He had several interviews on the internet and he was supposedly going to be starring as the lead in a new action film.

Connor explained that Markus invited him to join him on a shoot, and he'd appreciate it if he would be their photographer.

He's seen the man before, never in person. He was already feeling this burning sensation in his very core. Jealously. Just how close was this Markus to Connor. He had no idea. Seems they wanted to know if it was okay if they could spread the shoot over the next few days. Richard wasn't sure why they requested that, but Connor mentioned meeting them later today at the studio.

Richard had made Connor a key in case he needed it.

He sighed heavily, he had a few hours to kill before he had to go and meet the two. Richard thought about how Connor reacted to the poem he wrote, it didn't seem like he was in a relationship with anyone. Richard shook his head, he needed a steaming shower and coffee.

Later that day, Richard arrived a bit late. Traffic was terrible. As he approached the door to his studio, he heard Connor's voice and another, one far too deep to be his. Before he could reach for the door, he heard Connor giggle and then a laugh from the other occupant in the room. Richard felt that pit of fire in him and nearly tore the door off its hinges when he unlocked it.

Connor turned, eyes widened slightly from the sudden swing of the door. A hand slipped away from Connor's waist and he snarled softly.

"Richard! There you are!" Connor called out to him, distracting him briefly with his voice.

Richard still held a frown as he tried not to slam the door behind him.

The two approached him, walking too close to each other, he noted.

"You must be Richard. Connor has told me so much about you, I thought you two were lost siblings." He spoke, showing off his pearly white perfect teeth. Markus was handsome, whether Richard wanted to admit it or not. He stood at the same height as he, dark-skinned, like the perfect mocha cappuccino. Voice just as smooth. He held out his hand and Richard's predatory gaze glanced from his hand to Markus' mismatched eyes. One green, one blue.

Richard took his hand, squeezing hard, thinking about breaking it since it was the same hand that was touching Connor. Markus' smile faded briefly as they shook hands and he pulled away with a bit of a struggle.

"I've seen you around," Richard said simply. "How do you know Connor?" He didn't mean for his voice to sound so spiteful, but it came out that way.

Connor glanced between them, feeling a bit of tension. He didn't quite understand it, perhaps Richard was just trying to be protective.

"I've known Connor since we shared classes at the same University." He explained.

Richard tilted his head a bit. He had met Connor shortly after he graduated, though they didn't go to the same University, he knew Connor since grade school. He felt like he knew Connor longer than Markus and that's all that mattered.

"I see," Richard spoke, a silent victory between them.

Connor laughed nervously, "Perhaps we should get started..." He gestured to the folder on the table nearby.

Richard eyed the man a bit before crossing his arms. He didn't like this one bit. Especially since they're going to be posing as a couple.

He was behind cameras once again, while Markus' hands held onto Connor. They posed well for the photos. The way Connor smiled made his gut wrench. Markus kept mumbling things in his ear, he was sure he saw Connor blush a few times. Richard held onto the large camera tightly, he wanted to smash it and burn all the pictures he took of them.

He didn't want to disappoint Connor. Markus seemed like the perfect flirt, but he was flirting with the wrong one and Richard wanted to remind him. But Connor wasn't his...how could he forget. That smile was melted into his mind, keeping him up at night. The angel wasn't his. Richard felt guilty for being so childish. They were close friends just as he and Connor were, they had to pose as a couple, it was what the magazine asked for.

Richard took a deep breath, loosening his grip on the camera before it broke. The damned thing wasn't cheap after all.

Once the shoot was over, Richard noticed how Markus' hands lingered on Connor's waist even as they wrapped up. What could he say? He couldn't even tell Connor he was interested. Markus didn't seem to be shy at all. He could swoop the angel off of his feet easily, he was sure. Richard had to do something...before it was too late.

Connor shoved Markus, it was playful though. The two laughed about it, but he was glad Connor was the one to break the contact. Richard was fiddling with the camera in his hands, looking over the pictures he took when two arms wrapped around him. He froze, Connor was hugging him.

"You're the best, you know that?" He told him. Richard nearly choked on his saliva. "I didn't get to tell you, because it all happened so fast. But the photographer the magazine wanted to use canceled on us at the last minute, with NO explanation!"

Richard could barely hear the words coming out of the angel's mouth. All he could hear was his rapid heartbeat and his heavy breathing. Connor felt so warm against him as if he was meant to be there. He didn't move, if he returned the hug there was no telling what he'd do after that. He might even try to kiss him.....

He coughed suddenly and Connor's warm body moved off of him. Richard placed a hand over his face, effectively hiding the tiny blush.

"Are you alright?" Connor questioned moving to face him.

"Fine!" He spoke between coughs. "I'm fine..."

Connor wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, Connor suggested that we ask you. He said he knew he could count on you." Markus spoke. "And he was right, thank you."

Richard was feeling so many emotions at the moment. "You're welcome." It was mostly directed at Connor who gave him a sad smile. He could tell something was going on with him, but he wasn't sure what. If only he knew.

Connor suggested, rather forced him to go home while they took the first set of pictures to the office downtown. Richard didn't argue with him, he felt terrible. In more ways than one.

He was happy he would come through for the angel, but he didn't want Connor to see him like that. It's better if he didn't know, he kept repeating. Repeating over and over until his head hurt.

Richard wasn't sure when he passed out, but when he woke up it was the afternoon of the next day. Seems he was out for about fourteen hours. He knew the other photoshoot was today, he couldn't make it. Not after last night. There were traces of dried tears on his face. Richard sighed, ignoring his phone reminding him that he missed some notifications.

What he didn't know was that Connor had texted and called over twenty times.

Richard changed into some comfortable clothes after getting cleaned up and made his way to the living room. Perhaps he could find a movie to watch. Just as he was about to turn the tv on, there were a series of rapid knocks on his door. He sighed, hoping it was just some kids playing games.

He checked the peephole. It was Connor, looking frantic and nervous.

"Richard?! Richard are you home?" He heard him call from the outer side of the door.

With a heavy sigh, he knew he couldn't just let him stand there. He opened the door and let the angel rush in. Connor glanced over him as if he expected to see some sort of injury.

"You're not hurt." He was relieved, but it left Richard somewhat confused.

"I am fine." He spoke simply, his voice still raspy from sleep. Connor turned briefly to close the door.

He stared at him in concern. "You've been so distant lately. You haven't slept at all have you?" Connor questioned stepping closer to him. Richard inhaled sharply.

Please. He couldn't deal with this right now.

"I...might be coming down with something..." He lied quickly and this time Connor was the one to frown at him.

Richard knew he caught onto his lie.

"Richard, you know you can talk to me." He spoke gently, his face softening.

He only stared in response. Not now....please not now. Those brown eyes so worried about him, so concerned. He was thinking of him, he left Markus to see about him. His angel.

Everything boiled over at that moment, he couldn't take it anymore.

Richard felt his eyes tingle and he stared at the floor. It was now or never.

"Connor....I...." He hesitated when his voice cracked. "I...I'm in love with you."

Connor blinked several times, as his mouth fell open. Before Connor could say anything Richard decided now would be the best time to spill his guts.

"I was the one sending you all those gifts..." He started, fiddling with his hands. "I didn't know how to tell you, I was afraid you'd push me away....you're perfect Connor, in my eyes. The angel I get to witness....I..." Tears fell freely from his grey eyes now.

He took a deep breath, noticing that Connor's eyes were welling up as well.

"I...love you Connor."

His hands dropped his sides, he didn't know what to do with them. Connor stepped towards him, his smaller hands taking Richard's face into them. The water from his eyes rolling over those warm thumbs. Connor said nothing, holding him there for a brief moment smiling before pressing their lips together. Richard felt like he was in a dream, he quickly pinched himself to be sure.

He was already melting from the kiss and he realized Connor was standing on the tips of his toes. His hands found their way to his waist, holding him steady as he returned the kiss.

Once they broke for air, Richard stared down into his angel's eyes.

"I am an angel to you?" Connor asked against his lips.

"You always have been....." Richard whispered in response, holding onto him as if he would disappear if he let him go. Connor remembered everything he said that day he gifted him those flowers. His heart was swelling with relief, that painful suffocating feeling slowly drifted away.

Richard gave him another bruising kiss, one that made Connor whimper softly.

"I understand now...I...figured it was you. I wasn't sure myself. But the way you look at me should've given it away...." He kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you too."

Connor giggled a bit. Causing Richard to look at him questioningly. "What?" He asked.

"You left the order card in the bouquet...it had your name on it."

Richard felt his heart stop. He knew for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :) Feel free to hmu on tumblr [rk-869](https://rk-869.tumblr.com/)


End file.
